


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Haute Couture’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianGrandma instructs Lady Penelope on proper fashion. Uh.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Haute Couture’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
>  
> 
> _Grandma instructs Lady Penelope on proper fashion. Uh._

When Grandma Tracy sweetly asked Lady Penelope if she could accompany her ladyship on a shopping spree in downtown London, Penny had frowned and reluctantly agreed to this rather extraordinary request. Grandma’s wardrobe was a well known staple. You could almost call it a treasure trove of fashion greatness – that is, in a world where tracksuits and onesies are the height of fashion. 

Little did Lady Penelope realise that Grandma had been planning this moment for weeks. She certainly hadn’t prepared for the fact that it wouldn’t be about her picking out new outfits for Grandma – but rather, the other way around.

Back at Tracy Island, Grandma proudly showcased the fruits of her labour, instructing a visibly uncomfortable Lady Penelope to turn around and show off the matching tracksuit. Scott and Virgil both raised a weary eyebrow. Alan was biting his lip to prevent himself from cracking up. But all eyes were soon on Gordon, whose face was oddly blank.

The moment Penelope had fled the island and Grandma had gone upstairs to stash her haul, Virgil turned to Scott.

‘You know, I think Grandma unwittingly set up the biggest Penelope related boner killer Gordon could have ever wished for.’


End file.
